Like We Used To
by radiantxshadows
Summary: What happened after the events of the Sealed Card and Chapter 50 of the manga? Inspired by the song Like We Used To by A Rocket to the Moon along with several others! SyaoranxSakura
1. Prologue

**Like We Used To**

_Prologue_

"_So Sakura, will you be my girlfriend?"_

"_Natsume, I... I'm sorry but I just can't…"_ I answered him tiredly.

He shook his head impatiently. _"Why? Is it because you still have feelings for Syaoran? HE had done you wrong! Why must you keep remembering the past? Isn't it about time that you moved on?"_

I sighed; knowing that he was right. He wasn't the only person who has told me to do that. It has been a year since I decided to call things off with Syaoran and I still remembered that day perfectly. Yes, a particularly cold winter's day. Despite what he had done, he was still etched in my mind, even until now.

I didn't know what to do. Natsume was a great friend; we immediately became good friends when I met him on the first day of University. He was a good-natured guy, with a cheerful disposition who was constantly there for me when Tomoyo left to Paris to enroll in École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-arts. When I left the University to start an event organizing business, he was the only one who didn't think I had gone completely insane. I love him, almost as much as I loved Syaoran.

"_So, is it a yes or a no? I promise I would never let you down Sakura. And I promise, I will do my best to make you forget that…guy."_

For some odd, unexplainable reasons, I said yes. He laughed in delight and pulled me into his arms. When I was in his embrace however, memories of Syaoran, of how brilliant he was, and how our relationship came to an end, flooded into my mind.

**So whaddya think? I haven't written for a quite a while so forgive me if there are any clichés or grammatical errors! It'll get interesting and you'll find out the reason why Sakura broke up with Syaoran real soon. The next few chapters would be about the time Syaoran and Sakura spent together before their relationship ended. Suggestions, comments, critiques would very much be appreciated! Do keep on reading **

**-radiantxshadows **


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN CCS AND THEIR CHARACTERS. SONGS USED IN THIS CHAPTER AREN'T MINE EITHER.**

**Chapter 1**

"It's the way you do the things you do that make me fall in love with you. Sakura, are you in love with me too?"

"H-hoee, Syaoran! Stop it, it's embarrassing!" I squealed as a response to his version of 'Dakota'.

"I'm not gonna stop singing until you say you love me too!" he replied jokingly

"We're in Penguin Park; I'm not gonna say it out loud!"

"So be it! Oh Sakura, I know our love is…" Syaoran sang while strumming his new guitar

"Okay okay! I love you too Syaoran!" I replied as I planted a peck on his cheek.

We blushed madly when we saw that there was a crowd of preschool students who stared at us with innocent-looking eyes.

Just a little background about what happened when Syaoran came back to Tomoeda: he was obsessed with music. Whether it was school or when we were going out together, he always had his ipod with him. When we were in eighth grade, Tomoyo and I decided to buy him a guitar for his birthday. It was just something random Tomoyo and I came up with, but he loved his guitar immensely. He learned different chords from the internet and practiced every day. Playing the guitar was his passion and hobby. After just two months of discovering the 'wonders of the guitar', he was determined to become a professional singer slash guitarist. Well, Yelan, did not see eye to eye with Syaoran's ambition. She thought that it was a ridiculous idea, and was against Syaoran when he wanted to enroll to the newly introduced Music Stream of Seijou High. She did let him go enroll to the music sector after Syaoran's constant begging and promises to excel in non-music subjects as well. Tomoyo and Syaoran both went to the Music Stream; I on the other hand, enrolled in the regular stream as I had zero interest in music. Despite our different streaming and classes, we remained close. We constantly went home together even if that meant waiting for the other for long periods of time. We met each other often in Penguin Park in which he sang my favourite song, 'Purple Rain' by Prince (I know it's old, but I'm obsessed with it!) while I tried to mimic Prince's dance moves.

Anyway, one of the memories that struck me when I accepted Natsume's request to be his girlfriend was a particular late-summer camping trip that both Syaoran and I went to during our sophomore year.

_**30 months ago**_

Rika and I were just talking about how our 'boyfriends' were doing when Mr Terada, entered the class and said with his booming voice "Okay, class. Settle down! I've got an important announcement to tell you."

Rika blushed again as she heard Mr Terada's voice, and went back to her seat.

"Two weeks from now, we're going to have our annual late summer camping trip to Mount Fuji!"

Everyone clapped and started to break out into little discussions on which their tent mates would be.

"This year however, we have decided to let the Music Stream to join us! The staff has noticed that the relationship between the Regular and the Music Stream isn't too well" Mr Terada said while staring meaningfully at Shouhei who picked up a fight with one of the Music Stream students.

Mr Terada, with his eyes still fixed on Shouhei ,continued his speech "The teachers of both streams will decide your tent mates, so expect to share your tent with one of those, how did you put it Shouhei? Oh yes, 'snobbish, rich brats'. The staffs are looking forward to a tighter bond between the two streams!"

Our much-awaited camping trip finally came by! The Music students had to share the 3 different buses with us, much to their loathing for us. I sat together with Tomoyo in the bus and we chit-chatted for 3 hours straight without stopping! It was great to finally go on an overnight trip with Tomoyo! Ever since we entered High School, we were both swamped with all sorts of projects and assignments until we barely had time to talk to one another for long periods of time. I didn't forget about Syaoran I missed having him around so much too. There was no one to hold me up when I was about to fall down as I fell asleep during classes! The girl sitting behind me in my sophomore year was, well, let's just saying that she won't notice anything when the world comes to an end.

The most memorable moment of that particular camping trip happened during the night.

The games he teachers organized were very tough, Syaoran's only tent mate, Ikeda, fell upon a bunch of poison ivies during the Scavenger Hunt game and he had to be brought to the nearby clinic for immediate treatment. Apparently, Ikeda was highly allergic to poison ivies. After a long day full of strenuous activities and ridiculous games that included 'smash-the-eggs-on-your-opponent's-backs', we finally had time to rest after dinner. Unfortunately, my classmates decided to hold a Scary Story contest in which the person with the scariest story that freaked others out would win. By nighttime, amazingly enough, the Music Stream students were getting along quite splendidly with the Regular Stream and so they joined in our little competition. Naoko's story impacted me the most as it was set on the very forest that we were staying in. It was a tale of a young man who was killed by his wife by using a gigantic wooden club in the middle of the forest as the man caught his wife cheating on another man. 2 years later, the man turned to a ghost, haunting the particular forest that we stayed in to search for his cheating wife. The wife returned to the forest, stupidly enough with the family she raised with the man whom she cheated with. At the dead of the night, the man's ex-wife was awake as she could not sleep due to the noisy sounds of rustling leaves combined with loud thundering booms. She approached the tree in which the sound was the loudest and saw her dead ex-husband's corpse. The man, now in the form of a corpse-like ghost shouted at her and hit her to death with the same wooden club she killed him with.

I detest horror stories, even until now! The image of the woman's decomposing husband's body stuck through my mind in the night. I came back to my tent late as I was placed on chore-duty. Tomoyo and Naoko were fast asleep when I returned, and so, I had no one to talk with to calm myself down. I couldn't sleep and so I decided to go outside for a little stroll to calm my nerves down. I wore a sweater over my shirt and brought along a torch and my bag of salt just in case I saw some ghosts. I had just walked 6 steps from my tent when I heard a loud rustling sound coming behind the tree. Naoko's story came to my mind as I approached the tree. As I was closer to the tree, I could distinctly make out a shadow of a man with something rather long and big beside him. The rustling sound grew even louder, and I could hear a groan coming behind the tree. I ran towards the tree and chanted a ghost-repelling spell Touya told me once. As I reached the creepy tree, I shouted the spell and sprayed the salt towards the figure behind the tree when I realized that…that shadow did not belong to a ghost, it belonged to Syaoran!

"WHAT THE? Who did that?" Syaoran exclaimed hotly as a response to the salt scattered all over his messy brown hair.

My eyes widened in shock and I started to mumble something incoherent resembling this: "Syaoran? Oh gosh, I am so sorry! I thought you were the ghost from Naoko's story because your shadow looked so creepy and so I decided to sprinkle some salt because dad once said that salt was supposed to shoo off ghosts and Touya said the incantation I just chanted is supposed to scare ghosts away and so I just…"

Syaoran interrupted my mumbling by saying "It's alright Sakura, no big deal, I just can't believe you thought I was a ghost!"

After a brief pause, Syaoran started to laugh uncontrollably and I followed in suit. We laughed until our stomachs and cheeks hurt from all the smiling.

"Are you that scared of Naoko's story?" he mocked.

Suddenly remembering Naoko's story again, I said "Y-y-yesss! Aren't you scared Syaoran-kun?"

He laughed his rough yet melodious giggle and replied all jokingly "Hahahaha! That was nothing Sakura! Wait till you hear scary stories from Hong Kong! Mei Lin tells the best Chinese ghost stories!"

"H-h-eee? Mei Lin? Uuuhh, so, whatcha doing behind a tree at this time?" I said, desperately trying to change the ghost topic.

Syaoran smirked, knowing that I was trying to change the whole 'scary story' topic and said "I was actually composing a song with my 'gigantic wooden club' "He winked at me at this one as the 'gigantic wooden club' I thought he was holding was really just his guitar. "I was just scribbling some lyrics down in my notebook when you attacked me with salt!"

"HEY! That was pretty scary you know!"

"Hahahaha, sure it was, Sakura!"

Trying to shrug the topic off once more, I said "So, how's your song-writing going, Syaoran?"

Just when he was about to reply, rain started pouring off raucously. Gushes of rainwater started falling down between the gaps of the trees and thunders began to boom.

"Oh crap! Come on Sakura, you don't want to get by lightning don't you?"

I followed him to his tent which was nearer rather than my tent which was at the other end of the camping area. I was wet all over and I was freezing cold.

Syaoran threw a dry towel at my direction and said "Here, get yourself dry. You don't want to get sick right? Meanwhile, can you look away for a bit? My shirt's soaking wet and I want to get changed."

I blushed and looked away. I took my wet sweater off and dried myself off with the towel Syaoran gave.

There was an awkward silence between both of us as we did not know what to say to one another. I broke the silence however, when the thunder struck again. I shrieked and pressed my palms against my ears and started rocking myself back and forth. I might be a sophomore, but I was still scared stiff of the sound of thunders. The addition of Naoko's creepy thunderous ghost setting didn't help either.

"Are you okay Sakura?" Syaoran said worriedly.

I was too scared to respond and I remained rocking myself back and forth in a useless attempt to calm myself down. Tears started pouring down my eyes. I continued to do so until I felt Syaoran's warm arms wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's going to be fine. Don't worry, I'll protect you."

As cheesy as it sounded, my nerves cooled down with the touch of his arms around me and his reassuring words. The heavy rain continued, but the thunders died away.

I'm not sure how long we were in the same position but it was a while before Syaoran said "Darn, the rain's not gonna stop now is it? Gaaahhh."

He removed his arms around me and started digging his bag to find a small, travel-sized pillow.

"Hey Sakura, are you feeling better?"

I was still scared as Naoko's story was stuck in my mind but I nodded anyway.

"Here, why don't you sleep? I'll keep watch and wake you up when the rain isn't so heavy anymore."

I was concerned, "Nu-uh, you need to get some sleep to Syaoran. Who knows what the teachers will come up for the games tomorrow?"

"Naahh, it's okay. Just go to sleep Sakura."

"No, you go to sleep, Syaoran."

"Just sleep Sakura."

"No, YOU sleep Syaoran!"

After a while of those 'you do it, no YOU do it!' conversations, we both giggled and decided not to sleep. I was shivering as I felt cold and so Syaoran threw me a blanket and told me to get warm.

Not wanting him to freeze either, I forced him to share the blanket with me as we sat down next to each other. We talked about our Clow Card capturing days and how we used to have crushes on Yukito. After three hours of chatting, I suddenly grew tired and colder for some reasons. I cuddled myself against his warm, built chest and closed my eyes as I heard the sound of his steady heartbeat. He wrapped his arms around me, kissed me in the cheek and said that he loved me.

I smiled and my eyes started growing heavier and heavier. He started humming Purple Rain for me "I never meant to cause you any sorrow. I never meant to cause you any pain. I only wanted to one time see you laughing. I only wanted to see you laughing in the purple rain…"

Just minutes after he started humming, I fell asleep.

"Sakura, the rain stopped already"

I slowly opened my eyes and noticed that it was still rather dark outside. I snuggled against his warm body, not wanting to leave.

"Come on Sakura, wake up. The teachers will go ballistic if they caught us."

I forced myself to stand up and thanked Syaoran for being there for me last night. I smiled and leaved his tent.

**What do you think guys? Again, I'm sorry for any grammatical errors in my story. I haven't reviewed it again because I'm in a hurry. I will make a few changes if I find any mistakes the next time I review! If you don't understand a part of this chapter, do message me **** I'll definitely answer! The songs used in this chapter are:**

**Dakota- A Rocket to the Moon (sang by Syaoran in the first part of the chapter, I edited some of the lyrics though :p )**

**Purple Rain- Prince **

** Solana24**

**You're the first one to review! Thanks soooo much! I'm doing my best to try and make the story in accordance to the end of the Sealed Card movie/the last chapter of CCS. I'll update soon! **

** NoOneYouShouldKnow**

**It will get really interesting, and Naoko will definitely show up in the story! You'll find out why Sakura broke up with Syaoran either in the next chapter or chapter 4. And, they'll get back together for sure! Thanks so much for your review, it really meant a lot to me :D **


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: CCS doesn't belong to me.

Chapter 2

As memories of Syaoran passed through my mind, I remembered the month of my senior year when I first met Akiko…

The week started with a movie date Syaoran and I had on a school holiday as it was Health and Sports Day. It is sort of a tradition for us to take turns to rent a movie weekly. On that particular week, it was Syaoran's turn. We were sitting on my living room when our usual movie-fight began.

"Syaoran…" I lamented. "Why on earth did you rent this season of Star Trek AGAIN? We've watched this season for who-knows-how many times!"

His eyes were solely concentrated on the screen as the opening credits played as he mumbled "Because, because…"

"Because what?"

"Because Star Trek, is the most AWESOME series of all time! I don't get why you don't like it! Humph!" He replied distractedly as he watched the opening scenes of the first episode.

I rolled my eyes and muttered _"__Well, Billy Cook said we'd be flying at warp five by now if the Vulcans hadn't kept things from us." _"Gosh, Syaoran, I even memorized some of the parts! Can we please watch something else?" I pleaded as I unleashed the full force of my puppy-dog pout.

He wasn't moved. He kept his eyes on the TV and groaned "No way! This week's my turn to rent a movie! And besides Star Trek is way better than that stupid chic-flick you rented last week…"

"Hmph! She's the Man was an awesome movie okay? Besides, why are we watching this season from the start AGAIN?"

"Like I said a thousand times before Sakura, the first season of the Star Trek: The Enterprise was, sorry, still IS, the best Star Trek season, ever! Could you keep it down now? I'm trying to watch here!"

"Fine, be that way! I'm getting some drinks, you want some?" I said annoyingly.

He didn't respond as he was still focused on the medication observation room scene with wide-looking eyes. I shook my head, smiled at his obsession with Star Trek and walked to get the iced lemon tea my dad made. We have watched that particular season of Star Trek for 5 times already since we started dating. But, despite my complaints, I really didn't mind re-watching it again. I just enjoyed spending time with Syaoran. As I brought the pitcher full of tea to the living room, Syaoran was strumming his guitar while singing a new song of his that I hadn't heard before.

"Hey, why aren't you watching the episode?" I asked full of wonder. Despite his love for guitars, watching Star Trek was by far, his most favourite activity.

He paused, and pointed his finger to the screen. "It froze…"

I chuckled heartily and said "That's what you get for watching too much Star Trek!"

"Yeah, yeah…" he responded and resumed to playing his guitar.

"I haven't heard that song of yours before, when did you make it?"

"Yep, just made it yesterday. Wanna hear it?"

"Sure, why not? It's better than watching Star Trek again!" I chuckled.

"Hmph" Syaoran smirked, and started playing the song from the start.

I know your face  
Your eyes, your lips, your taste  
I love the way  
You know just what to say

It was a Saturday  
Remember it like yesterday  
She knew my name  
Imagine that I know this road  
The way that no one goes

So cold, so cold  
Baby, you're so cold, so cold

Take it easy, baby, we can make it right  
Girl, you know my love is always on your side  
Rest your eyes tonight  
You know that my love  
You know that my love is on your side

He suddenly stopped playing, sighed, and said "It's not finished yet."

I clapped in response of the song, and squealed "That was awesome! You're getting better in song-writing Syaoran!"

"You say that all the time, Sakura!" He smirked.

"I'm just saying the truth!"

He smiled and suddenly he looked grim. He had that faraway look in his eyes that I had noticed for the past couple of weeks.

"Syaoran… are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. Just fine." He replied dazedly.

"No, you're not Syaoran. Tell me, what's wrong?"

He shrugged, and tried to change the topic by saying "So, what do you want for lunch? I heard that they had recently opened a new dessert café in Tomoeda! Wanna go?"

"Really? A new desert shop? I'd love to…. WAIT. Don't try to change the subject! Is it your mom?"

He looked away and gave a little nod. "She…she doesn't think that I have what it takes to be a professional. Although she doesn't exactly think that music is a 'total waste of time' now, she's not warming up to the idea of me taking music performance as a major for University when I graduate from high school. I practiced more often and I tried playing in more gigs to prove to my mom that I am capable of being a 'someone' in the music industry. I'm playing for someone really important in the music industry to, well, know if I can actually get a record deal once I graduate. I just, can't seem to prove to her that I can do it and I'm starting to lose confidence in myself…"

I stayed quiet as I didn't know what to say to him. Not knowing what to do, I gave him a tight hug. He didn't fight back, and sank deeper to my arms. I stroked his back repeatedly and whispered "Everything's going to be alright, Syaoran. I'm sure of it."

Our embrace was interrupted though with the sound of Touya's shouting. "What the…? What the hell are you doing brat? Stay away from my sister!" "Kaiju! Do you still want to hug him or do you want me to personally break you two apart?"

"H-hoeeee" I removed my arms from Syaoran's back and said "So, anyone up for lunch? I think I'm going to make some curry. Wanna help, Syaoran?"

"Huh? Uuh, yeah! Sure! I'll be right there!" He stuttered.

We arrived in the kitchen in record time and breathed a sigh of relief.

"Now, that, was a close call" I said tiredly

"No kidding, we should've watched the movie in my place instead if Touya decided to pay a little visit!"

After a brief silence, we laughed crazily until Touya interrupted us by shouting "Are you going to cook or not?"

**The following day**

I didn't see Syaoran on our usual walk together to school.

He left his green scarf back at my place as he immediately departed right after eating lunch as Touya kept on giving him creepy glares. I decided to return his scarf during lunch. When the lunch bell rang, I immediately made my way to the music department's lunch area. On my way there however, I saw Syaoran sitting in our wintry school garden while playing his guitar to a blonde-haired girl. He seemed so happy I didn't dare to interrupt them. I walked away and decided to give his scarf when we meet up later after school.

I waited for Syaoran in the school gates once school ended to find out that he had gone home earlier from Tomoyo. He apparently told Tomoyo to tell me that. I walked home with Tomoyo instead and told her about wanting to give Syaoran his scarf back but always missing the chance so far to do it. When I was telling her about seeing Syaoran with a blonde haired girl during lunch, Tomoyo interrupted me.

"Eh? Did you say he was playing his guitar to a blonde girl?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I was about to give him his scarf but I felt bad to interrupt them because they both looked so engrossed in Syaoran's song."

"Hmm, blonde huh. I think the girl you saw earlier was Akiko."

"Akiko?"

"She's a newly transfer student from the States. Her parents got a divorce and so she had to move to Tomoeda to live with her mom."

"Oh. A divorce?"

"Yeah, rumours say that her dad was really rich and her mom was always suspicious of him on having affairs with other women because of his wealth."

"Oh dear, she must have to endure her parents fight all the time…"

Tomoyo nodded in pity for Akiko before cautiously saying "Sakura, are you worried?"

"Hmm? Worried about what?"

Tomoyo just smiled warily as a reply to my question.

I didn't suspect a thing back then. Boy was I wrong.

**Da da dum. Whaddya think of the chapter guys? Ah, by the way, the Health and Sports day that I mentioned in this chapter is a national holiday for the Japanese. If I'm not mistaken, it's held annually sometime around October on a Monday (do correct me if I'm wrong!) Next chapter would most likely be about why SxS broke up. The only song I used in this chapter is Like We Used To by A Rocket to the Moon. Once again, I'd like to thank those who read my story! Thank you for the reviews too! It's not much, but it's enough to make me happy **

**Don't forget to review; I'd like to hear your feedback on this chapter! I'll update real soon, in fact I have the next chapter planned out already! Oh yes, before I forget, Merry Christmas guys! I hope you will have a fantastic holiday and great presents ahead of you! Keep on reading :D**

**-radiantxshadows **


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Before I start, I'd like to thank solana24 for constantly reviewing my chapters. I really really really appreciate it **

**DISCLAIMER: CCS isn't mine.**

My kaleidoscope of memories with Syaoran all came to an end after my final memory of him in our graduation night.

It was finally time for us to graduate from High School. I had decided to enroll in the University of Tokyo to take Event Organizing as a major while Tomoyo would go to the École Nationale Supérieure des Beaux-arts in Paris, France to study design. Naoko would also go to the University of Tokyo with me to study Literature and Rika, alongside with Chiharu will go to Kyoto University. Syaoran,however, still did not know where he would enroll once school's over as Yelan did not want him to study music any longer. He was lost, and he was in terrible spirits for the last couple of months before graduation.

The day before our graduation, I decided to have a sleepover at Tomoyo's place because we were going to be separated once this graduation was over. During the day, Tomoyo and I, well, Tomoyo dragged me anyways, to the mall to find dresses for our graduation's after-party. She found a stunning lilac-coloured, long, halter-neck dress which she paired with a pair of peep-toe heels while I purchased a strapless, light emerald gown. When I stayed over in Tomoyo's gigantic house, we both cried buckets of tears as we couldn't believe that we would be separated for long periods of time. We ended our cries when we both promised to meet up every single time Tomoyo visits Tomoeda.

**Graduation Night**

The graduation ceremonies for the Music Stream and the Regular Stream are separated but the party held afterwards will be held for all seniors of Seiju High.

The venue for the party was inside the ballroom of Grandeur Hotel. The Party Committee went all out with the spending for our little graduating party and decorated the ballroom with bright white lights and crystal-looking snowflakes that corresponded to the theme of our festivities which was 'Winter Wonderland'. When I came across Syaoran's dashing face across the dance floor though, my heart instantly dropped and suddenly, the spectacular decorations didn't matter anymore.

He approached me with that alluring smile of his and asked me "Hey, wanna dance?"

I was still dazed with his whole persona; his perfect face and his deep amber eyes.

"Uuuh, Sakura? You okay?"

"E-eee, uuhh, I-I'm fine" I managed to say

He giggled. "You sure? You don't look that okay too me!"

"Ye-yeah, I am! Uuhh, let's dance!"

"Hahaha, okay then" He gently put one of his hands on my shoulder, and the other on my waist and we started to dance slowly to the music.

I sighed contentedly when I rested my head on his shoulder and enjoyed our comfortable silence as we swept the dance floor.

Syaoran ended the silence. "Sakura…I need to tell you something."

"Hmm? What is it?" I replied

"It's something important." He muttered as he pulled his arms off my body.

We walked towards the quieter, drink section of the ballroom.

"So, what do you want to tell me, Syaoran?" I asked cheerily as I poured myself some of the fruit punch served.

"I got a record deal from BMG Music."

"Hoeeee! Syaoran! That's great news! I'm so happy for you!" I shrieked as I hugged him.

His body went completely rigid and I was confused. Why isn't he happy? He finally got the opportunity to prove his mom that he was capable of making it to the music industry after all!

"Syaoran? What's wrong? Shouldn't you be jumping for joy right now?

He pulled himself away from me and looked me straight in the eyes "BMG Music is set in America, Sakura."

I, being the dense person that I am, asked "Yeah, so?"

He sighed unhappily and said "I'm moving to America, Sakura."

My eyes widened in shock and my body froze. My grip on my glass of punch loosened, causing it to splutter downwards and stain my emerald gown.

"Y-you're moving?"

**Sort-of ended it as a cliffhanger, so it's kinda short because I'll ruin it with more info! Sorry for the short chapter! I'm not very good in writing/describing romantic situation so forgive me if you find any clichés in this chapter. Do ask me any question regarding the chapter if you find something strange! The next chapter will be longer and juicier, ahem, the reason why Syoaran and Sakura broke *hint hint*! Read and review! Comments, flames and constructive criticism are very much appreciated! Oh yeah, if you have any songs/tracks that you would like me to include in a chapter, inform me! I'll do my best to incorporate it to my story!**

**-radiantxshadows**


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: CCS isn't mine.**

"Y-you're moving?" My heart stopped as he nodded solemnly and I continued "When did you find out that you got the record deal?"

"A month ago, but it wasn't confirmed. I finally got them to confirm it just last week because I got some…help." He answered darkly.

I felt distraught and overwhelmed as I realized that the very people who were her source of comfort during times of trouble were all moving away. First, it was Touya who decided to move to Kyoto to get his Master's Degree, next was Tomoyo, now it's Syaoran? "Why didn't you tell me sooner Syaoran? We've been together for all this time; I can't believe you're actually…"

A cheerful-looking blonde girl suddenly approached us and shrieked "Syaoran! Where have you been? I need to talk to you about something!"

Syaoran looked as if he was caught off-guard and stuttered "A-Akiko? What is it?"

Akiko glared at me with her sparkling sapphire eyes and hissed "I need to talk to you, in private."

I was still shocked by the bombshell Syaoran landed me just a few minutes ago and I needed some time to think. And the girl wants to talk in private, so I said "Oops sorry! I'll just go away then."

I dashed to the ballroom and into the exit door and used the fly card to get back home. I need to be alone. Fast.

After hours crying, I realized I was being completely, and utterly stupid. As I took a glance at the Hope card I created, I knew that distance would not be a hindrance to any of my relationships with the people whom I love. I actually felt guilty for leaving Syaoran in the dance floor, looking worried and flabbergasted as he saw me make a dash towards the doors. I needed to apologize, and I'll do it straight away. I opened the windows in my room and used the fly card once again to get to Syaoran's condo.

As I reached into the doorstep of Syaoran's place, I knocked at the door. Hearing no response, and seeing that the door was not locked, I made my way into the comfortable-looking living room and wondered where Wei was. I had just entered the living room for a few seconds when I heard some distinct music playing resembling 'Break Your Heart' coming from Syaoran's room. As I made my way to his room, I heard the sound of heavy books falling and I quickened my steps to his bedroom.

His door was opened and my eyes widened as I saw Syaoran furiously making out with the Akiko girl. I involuntarily gasped in shocked and they stopped kissing each other. Syaoran turned pale as he looked at me.

Akiko broke the silence and said "What are you doing here?" She nuzzled Syaoran's neck while looking at me with a pair of wide innocent eyes.

I found my voice and managed to stutter. "Errr, I wanted to a-a-apologize to uumm, Syaoran for uuuhh leav-leaving suddenly during the graduation party." I gulped, shook my head, and attempted at clearing my voice. "But I can see that you two are…busy. So I'll just be on my way."

She smirked, and started planting little kisses on his cheek. I was deeply hurt and I quickly turned my back on the pair as tears started welling in my eyes. I walked my way to the doors in a fast pace, not wanting to see Akiko's smug expression when she sees me breaking down.

"Sakura! Wait up!" Syaoran shouted as he ran after me.

My heart was heavy, and my lungs felt as if it was on fire as I choked on the tears I shed. Despite the burning sensation in my lungs, I continued running. I didn't want to hear any of Syaoran's explanations regarding what happened. He made out with her, and he didn't seem reluctant to do it too.

Syaoran eventually caught up with me and grasped my hands to prevent me from leaving. I kept on squirming and shrieked "Get off! Just leave me alone, Syaoran!" But he wouldn't let me go.

"Just listen to me, Sakura!" He shook me with both of his hands pressing on my shoulders.

I didn't want to listen to him. I continued trying to escape from his gasp and was about to release my key to use a clow card when he roughly kissed me. That stopped me for a while as his kisses always had a sort of 'world-stopping' effect on me. It took me a while to realize what I was actually feeling. I broke the kiss and pushed him away with all the strength that I had.

I stood in front of him with tears streaking my face and shouted "How dare you? Are you that low to kiss me after you cheated on me?"

He looked at me with his amber eyes and embraced me tightly. My whole body felt limp as I melted away into his arms.

"I'm…I'm terribly sorry. You wouldn't listen to me if I hadn't done that."

I had no energy to reply him; I just continued squirming under his arms, wanting to get away from his warmth.

"Sakura, please stop struggling. Let me explain why I…"

Suddenly, my energy came back to me. "Why you what Syaoran? There is NOTHING to explain. Did you make out with her or did you not?"

He paused a while as I urged him to continue "Well, did you Syaoran?"

"…Yes, yes I did. And I'm really sorry that that happened but…"

"But what? You kissed her. Then, there is nothing else left for us to discuss. Goodbye, Syaoran. I wish you luck on your future."

I pushed him, and started to run again.

"Sakura! Please, you have to let me explain!"

Before he could catch up with me again, I released my key and used the dash card. It was late, no one would be able to see me and my tears.

I kept on running as Syaoran's voice began to grow less and less audible. I went into my room through the windows and listened to my ipod to drown the pain I was feeling. Flyleaf's 'All Around Me' blaring right into my ears as I sobbed hysterically through the night.

The day Syaoran left for America, I never came to see him off.

A year after that, I said yes to Natsume, hoping that he would be the person, after such a long time of grieving, to make me forget about Syaoran.

**So whaddya think of this chapter? The flashback of why Syaoran and Sakura broke up's done, the next chapter will be on Syaoran's perspective on how things are going for him when he moves to America! Sorry for the rather long update, I had to go on a family trip out of the country and when I went back, my internet was down! My school's not starting till next week, so I'll try and update again before the start of school! Thanks for reading! Do review **

**-radiantxshadows**


End file.
